Giving it a try
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mrs D find love. Sequel to 'Don't tell mom, please'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Giving it a try**

 **Jessica DiLaurentis clearly no longer has any feelings for her lazy evil perv of a husband and only stay with him to keep the family together.**

Like her two awesome daughters Charlotte and Alison told her, she should try to find real love.

Also as pointed out by Charlie and Ali, Jessica should re-visit the past and try sex with another woman, something she's not done in years.

"Should I do it...?" mumbles Jessica. "Is it right to break my bonds with my husband like this? Sure, he's not a nice man, but still it feels a bit wrong to cheat on him with someone."

The only people she can ask for advice are her daughters who happen to be out on a special cool girls night out with Alison's friends right now.

"Damn! What to do?" thinks Jessica.

She pull out her old senior college yearbook and flip through it to the page where she herself is.

There's a simple black and white photo of her and next to it, written by hand, it says "Jessica D, sexy, beautiful babe. Every boy's wet dream. More or less the ultimate booty-call."

Jessica giggle at the memory of what sort of person she used to be.

Suddenly a small note falls out from the back of the book.

"Hmm, what's this...?" says Jessica as she grab the note and when she sees what's written on it, the memories of the past return to her.

The note says "Jes, thanks for finger-fucking me to the biggest most amazing squirting orgasm ever. Lots of love from Samantha Rose. XXX."

Samantha Rose was Jessica's classmate during her college senior year and the girl that she had lesbian sex with for 2 hours in her dorm room a wonderful spring night.

"I wonder what happened to Samantha. After college I lost contact with her and all my other friends from that part of my life." says Jessica.

Jessica thinks back to how sexy it was to get finger-fucked by Samantha while listening to slow vintage pop music in that small dorm room at Celesticus College in South Dakota all those years ago.

"Fuck!" says Jessica in slight anger. "I should have become a lesbian."

She then remember that if she'd done that, Alison and Charlotte would not exist so she decides that she should have become bisexual, not lesbian.

"Perhaps I can find Samantha..." thinks Jessica.

She grab her laptop and does an online-search for Samantha.

"Hmm, no sign of her. I would like to know where she is. I hope she's alive. She was so sexy." says Jessica.

2 days later.

"Charlie, do you still think I'm a good mom if I were to have a one-night with a woman without telling your father?" says Jessica.

"Just go for it, mommy. I'm aware of the fact that dad no longer please you in bed. If you wanna hook with an erotic babe simply do so." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sweetie. I will ask for Alison's support as well and if I get it, I will find myself a sexy woman to have som nice fun with." says Jessica.

"Nice. Good luck, mom." says Charlotte.

"Awww! You're such a sweet daughter." says Jessica.

4 hours later.

"Ali, do you think I'm disgusting if I were to go back to having sex with women without telling your father?" says Jessica.

"Mom, you could never be disgusting to me. You're super cool. If you wanna do the erotic bed-dance with a woman I think you should." says Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica. "I'm glad I have your support."

"Go get yourself a sexy horny woman and get cozy with her. It will be fun for you both." says Alison.

"If you and Charlotte can take care yourselves this weekend, I can go away and find a sexy lady to have a good time with." says Jessica.

"Don't worry. Charlie and me aren't kids, we can manage alone while you go on your lil' sex trip." says Alison.

"Nice. Both you and Charlotte has given me your support on this and I'm very pleased that I have such sweet understanding daughters." says Jessica.

2 days later, Jessica get into her car and drive away to find a woman to be with for her first girl on girl fuck-session in a long time.

"Stop being so fucking nervous, you're a mature lady and not some shy inscure teenage girl." says Jessica to herself, trying to not be nervous.

Jessica look forward to getting to have sex with someone wo is not her evil husband.

In her bag is among other things, a new pink dildo and new lace push-up bra and new black panties.

"This is gonna be fun." says Jessica.

When she get to Philly she finds a good cheap hotel room.

After a shower and switching into sexy clothes, Jessica goes to a local bar to search for a woman to hook up with for the night.

"What do you want?" says the bartender.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please." says Jessica.

"Okay. Here you go, lady." says the bartender as he pour a glass of nice white wine for Jessica.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

She pay for the wine.

"Hi there, beauty. Do you need a man's company?" says a man as he take the seat to the right of Jessica.

"Sir, you won't get any with me. I'm sort of a lesbian." says Jessica.

"Too bad that such an erotic blonde lady as yourself is gay. What a waste." says the man as he order a beer and walk away as soon as he get it.

"Jessica Sophia DiLaurentis? Haven't seen you since we left college. What a wonderful surprise to meet you here tonight. Looks like I might get some fun after all." says Samantha Rose, now an adult, just like Jessica herself.

"Samantha Karen Rose, sure do remember you. You're the one who taught me how amazing sex with a woman can be. I hope you didn't forget our love-session in my lil' dorm room." says Jessica.

"Of course I still remember. You finger-fucked me and made me cum like a sex-crazy hooker. It was amazing." says Samantha.

Samantha takes the seat to Jessica's left.

"Bartender, a glass of Irish ale, please." says Samantha.

"Yes, lady. Here you go." says the bartender as he gives Samantha her ale.

"Samantha, where have you been all these years?" says Jessica.

"Living a simple life here in Philly more or less since we left college. For a while I though I was straight, but 5 years ago I had to admit that I'm gay. So I broke up with my loser of a boyfriend and started to live a life of lesbian erotic fun." says Samantha.

"I only discovered that I'm bi around a month ago. I prefer women, but I have a husband and I have to stay married to him for my daughters' sake. I need to keep the family together as much as possible." says Jessica.

"No fear, Jes. I understand. Let's finish our drinks and then head back to my small apartment. I wanna find out if your vagina is still as soft and warm as it was when we were young." says Samantha.

"Sounds like a good idea. I wanna know if your vagina's still soft and warm as well." says Jessica.

40 minutes later in Samantha's partment.

"Yeah, really not much, but it's my home." says Samantha.

"I think it's nice." says Jessica.

"Thanks, Jes." says Samantha.

"Wow! You still have the book I gave you. I'm glad you've kept it all these years." says Jessica when she sees a 1976 edition of 'Amore de femininum' by Laura Rosier Junior on Samantha's bookshelf.

"Jes, of course I've kept it. You gave me that book as a gift of eternal friendship with me. I can never get rid of it. I've read it over a hundred times." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam. That's very sweet." says Jessica.

"I'm a sweetie so I do sweet things." says Samantha.

"Do you have any kids?" says Jessica.

"Actually no, I don't." says Samantha.

"I have a two daughters, Charlotte and Alison. Sure, both are adults by now, but they are still my lil' girls." says Jessica.

"Okay. That's adorable." says Samantha.

"Yeah. My daughters are amazing." says Jessica.

"I understand. How could they not turn out to be cool with you as their mom?" says Samantha.

"C'mon, Sam. We both know that I have my flaws and insecurities like everyone else. I'm not perfect, no one is." says Jessica.

"Awww! You're so smart. One of things I love about you." says Samantha.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

"Have a seat with me on the couch, tell me what you've been up to since college. I wanna know." says Samantha.

"Well, after graduation I went on a small vacation to Rio with Nicki and Melinda. Upon my return to Rosewood, I started looking for a job and once I found one, I moved out from my parents' house. About 4 years later, during a party at McThornby's Bar, I met my husband for the first time. I though he seemed cool and awesome so I spent the night with him, talking and making out." says Jessica.

"Oh, and then...?" says Samantha.

"Not much happened until the day when Charlotte was born. It was one of the best days of my life." says Jessica. "Another wonderful day was when Alison was born."

"Awww! So cute!" says Samantha.

"I almost forgot, I also have a son named Jason, who's age is somewhere between Charlotte and Alison, but he has moved away from Rosewood and he hate me these days." says Jessica.

"Oh, well at least you have your wonderful daughters. I'm sure they think you're a very cool mommy." says Samantha.

"They do. They tell me that often." says Jessica.

"You're lucky who have two awesome daughters." says Samantha.

"I am." says Jessica.

"Nice. Do you want something to eat?" says Samantha.

"Sushi would be nice." says Jessica.

"You sexy mind-reader there, I happen to have some leftover sushi from yesterday that I'd love to share with you, Jes." says Samantha.

"Nice." says Jessica with a sexy smile.

Samantha goes to the kitchen and soon return with the sushi and some tea.

They start to eat.

"Mmm, this taste very good." says Jessica.

"Thanks." says Samantha.

Jessica's phone suddenly beep.

"Damn!" says Jessica.

"Kenneth, leave me alone. I'm busy and I don't wanna spend time with you."

"Jessica, you lazy fuckin' bimbo. I came home and saw your car gone and there was no dinner waiting for me on the table and Alison and Charlotte refuse to tell me where you are, saying that you didn't want them to let me know. Get home, at once!"

"If you're gonna be like that towards me, I won't come home tonight. Make your own dinner. I'm sure Ali and Charlie ain't going to help you. Bye."

Jessica ends the phone call and turn off her phone.

"Who was that...?" says Samantha.

"That was Kenneth, my evil perverted husband..." says Jessica. "He ordered me to come home, but I'm not going to."

"Too bad you can't divorce him." says Samantha.

"I have to keep the family together. Ali and Charlie have been through so much pain and sadness already. I don't them to have go through a breaking down of the family. It would destroy their life." says Jessica.

"Okay. I understand." says Samantha.

"Yeah." says Jessica. "I should show you this."

Jessica open her purse and pull out a photo of Alison and Charlotte.

"These are my daughters, Charlotte, or Charlie as we sometimes call her, is the older one of thme to the right and the other one's Alison." says Jessica with a cute smile.

"Awww! They look so sweet and happy." says Samantha.

"They were when this photo was taken. It was Alison's birthday last year." says Jessica.

"Are your daughters into girls too or are they straight...?" says Samantha.

"Well. Sam...Alison's bi, but dating a girl. As for Charlotte, I'm not sure, but she is probably bi or gay as well." says Jessica.

"Nice, a family with three women who love girl on girl sex." says Samantha.

"Yeah, girl on girl sex is wonderful." says Jessica.

"So then maybe you and your daughters wanna go to the Lesbian Erotica Festival in Texas with me next month?" says Samantha.

"That sounds like a nice idea, Sam. If Ali and Charlie wants to, we'll go with you." says Jessica.

"Cute!" says Samantha. "I was there last year. It was really fun."

"Did you do it with any sweet lesbian women?" says Jessica.

"One. She was a very horny redhead named Monica Gardner." says Samantha. "I finger-fucked her and she licked my pussy."

"That's nice." says Jessica.

"Let's see if we can have just as funas we did in your dorm room that night all those years ago." says Samantha. "Follow me."

Samantha and Jessica walk into Samantha's bedroom.

"Mmm, let's have a cozy night." says Samantha as she pull off her clothes.

"Okay." says Jessica as she takes off her clothes too.

"Wow! Nice. Your boobs haven't gotten saggy and old. They still look firm and fresh. I'm happy to see that." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam. Your boobs look beautiful as well." says Jessica.

"Come to me, Jes." says Samantha as she sit down on the bed.

"Sure, babe." says Jessica.

4 hours later.

"Wow! That was amazing. Oh my gosh! 4 hours? Twice as long as last time. Nice and cute." says Samantha with a sweet smile.

"Seems like we've got more stamina now than we did as teens. That's rather the opposite of what I thought. I'd expect us to have less power now that we're older." says Jessica.

"Me too." says Samantha.

"Yeah, but I don't complain. It was wonderful. Your vagina...uh, I mean pussy was just as soft and sexy now as it was back in college, Sam." says Jessica.

"Thanks, your pussy was still awesome too." says Samantha. "I'm glad you still remember how to finger-fuck a woman after being married to a man for years."

"Finger-fucking's like riding a bike. Once you've learned it, you never forget." says Jessica.

"I guess that's probably true." says Samantha.

"Yeah." says Jessica.

"Awww! You're the best, Jes." says Samantha. "No woman can please me like you can."

"Thanks, Sam." says Jessica with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Alison, tell me where your mother is!" scream Kenneth DiLaurentis in anger as he grab Alison's top and push her against a wall.

"Dad, you stupid fuck! That hurts..." says Alison.

"Leave my sister alone!" scream Charlotte in anger as she punch her dad in the face, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Charlie. You saved my life." says a happy Aliosn, giving Charlotte a hug.

"No problem. Sisters are supposed to help each other." says Charlotte.

"Yeah. I'd do the same for you if needed." says Alison. "Though not sure if I could. I'm not strong when it comes to fighting."

"Neither am I, Ali. I just got in a lucky hit on dad." says Charlotte.

"If you didn't know you could beat him, why did you try?" says Alison.

"I had to take the chance. I had to save my cute sexy lil' sister." says Charlotte.

"Awww! So sweet." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're sweet too." says Charlotte.

"I'm trying to be." says Alison.

"Ali, you are sweet." says Charlotte. "I though Emily would tell you that."

"She does, all the time. It's just that I'm afraid that I'll revert to being a bitch who only care for myself and such." says Alison.

"I'm sure you won't become a bitch again." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlie. You're so smart." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Charlotte, I'm glad you protected your sister. If you hadn't been around, your father might have killed Alison." says Jessica.

"Ali means a lot to me, mom. I'd take a bullet for her any day." says Charlotte. "I will do my best to keep her safe."

"Nice. It feels good to know that when I'm not around, you will protect your sister from danger." says Jessica.

"You can trust me, mom. I won't let Ali get hurt." says Charlotte.

"That's perfect." says Jessica. "Where is Ali right now?"

"On a pizza date with Emily." says Charlotte.

"Sounds nice. I remember that pizza is Emily's favorite-food. I remember that we always used to order pizza back when Ali had Emily when they were kids." says Jessica.

"That's cool. I wish I'd been around to see that, instead of being stuck in fuckin' old crappy Radley." says Charlotte in a sad tone.

"I know, sweetie. It was your father's idea to put you in Radley." says Jessica.

"Yeah, but today I got to pay him back by punching him." says Charlotte.

"Exactly...and don't worry. I'm not mad at you. He probably deserved it. You should have kicked him in his saggy old balls too." says Jessica.

"Savin' that for another time, mommy." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"Good idea." says Jessica.

"What happened to dad...?" says Charlotte.

"The police will hold him until further notice. That's all that Officer Reynolds told me." says Jessica.

"I hope he'll up in jail for the rest of his crappy life." says Charlotte. "My perverted evil dad has done enough bad stuff around here."

"Very true, Charlie. I have a few important things to take care of. When she get home, tell Ali what I told you. See you later." says Jessica.

2 and half hours later.

"Ali, dad is held by the police for now." says Charlotte.

"I understand. I hope he'll be stuck in jail forever. He's a craphead." says Alison.

"Yes, he is. So anyways, how was pizza date with Em?" says Charlotte.

"It was wonderful. Em and I ate vegan pizza in La Romantenicum Garden." says Alison.

"Awww! That's sweet." says Charlotte.

"Yeah. We also met Nicole Colarde." says Alison.

"Uh...why do you tell me that you met her?" says Charlotte.

"Charlie, don't act like you don't know. She's your crush, isn't she?" says Alison.

"No..." says Charlotte as she blush a bit.

"Right...so, where's mom?" says Alison.

"She seemed to have some errands or something to deal with." says Charlotte.

"Okay. Wanna watch TV with me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, sure. At least for a bit. I need to get started with dinner soon. I promised mom that I'd cook today." says Charlotte.

"Nice...as long as it isn't that damn vegan pie." says Alison.

"Don't worry. It's home-made sushi, sister." says Charlie.

"Oh, cool. Sushi is nice." says Alison.

"I agree and so does mom too." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, she's told me how she ate lunch at a sushi-bar everyday when she was in college." says Alison.

"I've also been told that by her." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"Let's watch TV." says Alison.

Alison and Charlotte walk into the living room. Alison switch on the TV and Charlotte takes a seat on the couch.

"Hmm, HBO...no. History Channel, no I'm not like Spencer and Aria. Yes! ABC Family. Cool." says Alison searching for a channel to watch.

"Nice." says Charlotte.

30 minutes later.

"Ali, mom's probably home soon so I should start cooking dinner." says Charlotte.

"Okay. You'll find me here...unless Emily call me." says Alison.

"I understand." says Charlotte.

45 minutes later.

"Girls, is dinner on the way?" says Jessica when she get home.

"Dinner's on the table, mommy." says Alison. "Charlotte's been cooking. She made sushi. Very nice."

"Hi, mom. Let's eat everyone." says Charlotte.

"Okay. What food do we get tonight, Charlie?" says Jessica.

"Sushi with my special multi-spice sauce." says Charlotte.

"Exactly what's in that sauce, sweetie? You've never told me." says Jessica.

"That's my secret." says Charlotte. "I haven't even told Ali what I use." says Charlotte.

"And that's okay. I don't have housewife skills anyways." says Alison.

"Can't you make pizza? I'd assume you can since it's the favorite food of your girlfriend." says Charlotte.

"I wish I could so I'd be able to make sexy home-made vego pizza for me and Em on our date nights." says Alison.

"Hollis have amazing cooking classes, Ali. You could take a few and learn how to make nice food." says Charlotte.

"It would be kinda awkward to take any class at Hollis since Ezra Fitz work there and as you know he and I had a...'thing' at one point and I don't wanna risk meeting him in the hallway and such." says Alison.

"Oh, that sort of makes sense." says Charlotte.

"Yes, it does. I understand what it's like for you, Alison." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison.

The 3 DiLaurentis women takes their seats by the kitchen table and starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste very good. You've developed some nice cooking skills, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy. I actually learned a lot of it while in Radley." says Charlotte.

"I'm glad your time in there wasn't only pain and sadness, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Yeah, yeah." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"Yeah, yeah, indeed." says Alison with her own cute smile.

"Alison, I know that you're dating Emily Fields, what about your love-life, Charlotte?" says Jessica.

"I've not found the right woman yet." says Charlotte.

"Oh, so you like chicks too? That's sweet." says Jessica.

"I'm like you and Ali. Bisexual, but with a preference for girls." says Charlotte.

"Nice. I'm glad you have that type of sexuality." says Jessica.

"Women are much more sweet than men and women usually know how to please other women when it comes to erotic stuff so I'm 100 % into that." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, you're absolutely hot and very sweet so It should be easy for you to find someone." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Such sweet things you say about me." says Charlotte.

"I'm a sweetie. At least that's what Emily always tell me." says Alison.

"Em's right, Ali. You're sweet." says Charlotte.

"I hope so. I always try to be nice instead of being a bitch like I used to." says Alison.

"Good. I like this sweet friendly side of you." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison.

3 weeks later.

The doorbell rings.

Charlotte and Alison are in Charlotte's apartment so Jessica opens the door herself.

"Holy freakin' fuck, Samantha, why are you here?" says Jessica.

"I missed you, Jes." says Samantha.

"Cute, but how did you find me?" says Jessica.

"Easy like hell, a quick online search was all it took to find out where your house is." says Samantha.

"Well...that makes sense, I guess. Please, come in." says Jessica.

"Thanks, Jes." says Samantha.

2 hours later.

"Mom, who's your buddy?" says Alison as she and Charlotte enter the living room and sees Jessica and Samantha.

"Alison, Charlotte, this is my friend Samantha, the woman I hooked up with when I was away. She's also my friend from college." says Jessica.

"So you girls are Alison and Charlotte? Jessica's told me good things about you both." says Samantha.

"I can imagine. Mom call us here lil' angels. Not so much these days, but when we were kids." says Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. I understand. You girls are lucky to have Jes D as your mother." says Samantha. "I can't think of many who'd be better."

"Mom's not perfect. She's said so herself. She's done her share of abd things, just like most chicks." says Alison.

"Sure, but everyone fuck up sometimes. That's natural. We're only common mortals, after all." says Samantha.

"How long have you known our mom?" says Charlotte.

"Jes D and I have been friends since college. We were in the same Ancient Art class together. The first time I saw Jes D, I knew she and I would become good buddies." says Samantha.

"You call her Jes D...?" says Alison.

"Yeah. That was her nickname in college. Everyone on campus knew about your mom. She was known as Jes D, Slutty as Can Be." says Samantha.

"Sam, don't tell them that." says Jessica.

"C'mon, they are old enough to understand and accept you, Jes." says Samantha.

"We truly are." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Jessica.

"Jes D was one of the most sexual chicks at our school, next to me. Most guys was dreaming of a night with her." says Samantha.

"So mom was sexy?" says Alison.

"Very much so. She was so sexy that nearly all guys and many girls too, had a very large crush on Jes." says Samantha.

"Oh, cool." says Alison.

"Mmmm, Jes was cool, for sure." says Samantha. "And she still is, as far as I see it."

"Awww! Thanks, Sam." says Jessica.

"Jes, you know how wonderful you are." says Samantha.

"I have to admit that I do have some nice sides to my personality." says Jessica.

"Listen to your friend, mom. You're so cool." says Alison.

"See? Even your daughters think you're awesome." says Samantha.

"Mom, you're amazing." says Charlotte.

"Okay...since you all tell me that I'm so wonderful, I guess I am." says Jessica.

"So sweet. Jes, let's get cozy." says Samantha.

"Chalie, Ali...can Sam and I have some privacy?" says Jessica.

"Yeah, of course, mom, Ali, we can watch a movie at my place." says Charlotte.

"That sounds nice, sister." says Alison.

As soon as they are alone, Samantha says "Jes, lead me upstairs."

"Sure, Sam. This way." says Jessica.

Samantha follow Jessica up to Kenneth and Jessica's bedroom.

"Okay. Here we are, not much, but it's a bedroom." says Jessica.

"I think it's kinda nice." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you like it." says Jessica.

"Mmm, take off your clothes, Jes my sexy friend." says Samantha, all erotic and seductive.

"Yes, Sam." says Jessica with a cute smile.

The 2 women takes off their clothes.

"Sam, you're so damn sexy. It makes me wet." says Jessica.

"That's what I love to hear, Jes." says Samantha.

4 hours later.

"Nice! That was truly a wonderful love-session. You're even better at finger-fucking now than you were in college, babe." says Samantha.

"Well, can't blame me. I've practiced on myself over the years so that's how I've become so good at it, Sam." says Jessica.

"Okay. That's cool." says Samantha.

"I know. Sam, you were amazing too." says Jessica. "It was very sexy to get finger-fucked by you again."

"Thanks, Jes." says Samantha.

"No problem. You're my best friend. And my love." says Samantha.

"I'm glad you think so, Sam." says Jessica with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Mom, did you have fun with Samantha?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Jessica.

"Cool that you had a good time. I'm happy for you, mom. Nice that you've found someone who really love you, unlike dad, who never even kiss uou anymore." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Sweet that you support the fact I like women." says Jessica.

"No problem. Even if you did it with an alien, you'd still be my awesome, cool, wonderful mom." says Alison.

"Awww! Nice, sweetie." says Jessica.

2 hours later.

"Mom, how was your night with Samantha?" says Charlotte.

"It was very sexy. Absolutely wonderful and so thinks she." says Jessica.

"That's awesome. I'm glad you both had fun." says Charlotte.

"I wish I could divorce your father so that Samantha and I could get married." says Jessica.

"So get divorde then, mommy." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"I can't...need to hold the family together. Ali has been through too much to see her family break down." says Jessica.

"Well, you might get lucky. Dad will probably go to jail and if he does, you can be with your sexy Samantha." says Charlotte.

"I never thought about that, but it's true. Thanks for the advice, sweetie. You're very smart." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Charlotte.

"Do you want your favorite food for dinner?" says Jessica.

"Not really. Ali and I are eating at my place tonight." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I understand." says Jessica.

"You can eat whatever you want and spend the rest of the night with...uh...a...dildo or something. Ali will sleep at my place, just as she and I agreed on earlier today." says Charlotte.

"I will sure take the chance to have some erotic me-time tonight while you and Ali are in your apartment Charlie." says Jessica.

"Okay. Nice." says Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she is alone, Jessica takes a seat on the couch in front of the TV, grab the remote and switch over to a lesbian porn channel.

She pull down her leather pants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah! So damn nice, baby..." moans Jessica.

After around 15 minutes or so, Jessica grow tired of using only her fingers to masturbate.

Jessica goes to the bedroom and open the bottow drawer in her nightstand and she takes her dildo that she keep there and bring it with her back to the couch.

"Yeah, enter me, ya fuckin' naughty bitch! Make me feel like a slut." moans Jessica. "It feels so sexy."

20 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Jessica with pleasure as she cum hard.

She pull out the dildo from her pussy and squirt over the floor.

"Damn, now I have to clean that stuff up..." mumbles Jessica.

She use a towel and wipes away her pussy-juice from the fancy hardwood floor.

"Okay. No one should be able to see any stains of my vaginal-fluids now." says Jessica.

Jessica sits back on the couch, wrap a soft cozy blanket around her, watch some more of the lesbian porn and drink some red wine.

"Mmm, so fucking adorable." whisper Jessica to herself.

4 hours later.

"Oh my godness, seems like I'm tired. I should go to sleep." says Jessica.

Jessica takes off her dress and put on new clean underwear.

"I need just one more glass of wine so I can get a sweet night of sleep and not wake up again too freakin' early." says Jessica as she drinks another glass of wine.

Jessica put away the wine and her dildo, switch off the TV and then goes to bed.

"Mommy? Are you there? Good morning." says Alison when she get home in the morning.

"Hi, sweetie. I had one hell of a night. It was the most adorable shit ever. So fucking cute." says Jessica, who sound like a dizzy hooker.

"Mom, are you drunk?" says Alison.

"It seems so. I drank some wine last night and that stuff was probably stronger than I thought." says Jessica.

"Okay. Let me fix it. Charlotte has taught me something that cure even the most crappy hangover imaginable." says Alison.

Alison goes into the kictchen and switch on the drink-blender and starts to slice up some fresh tropical fruit.

15 minutes later, Alison returns to the living room with a fruit smoothie for her mom.

"Drink this and you'll better in no fucking time at all." says Alison with a cute smile.

"What is it...?" says Jessica confused.

"Charlotte's special fruit smoothie for after-party days. This is what she and I always drink the mornings when we've had too much alcohol the night before. Trust me, it deletes any hangover." says Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica as she drinks the smoothie.

Only 2 minutes later, Jessica's hangover is gone.

"Wow! That really worked. Thanks, Alison." says Jessica.

"No problem, mom. I'm a good daughhter." says Alison as she blush a bit.

"Yes, you are. Ali, you've truly matured from a naughty brat into a responsible young adult. I'm very proud." says Jessica.

"Thanks." says a happy Alison.

2 days later.

"Charlotte, Alison...would you girls be okay with me going to stay a couple days with Samantha?" says Jessica.

"Sure, mom. You're the adult, you can do what you want. I'll look after Ali for you." says Charlotte.

"Okay. Thanks, Charlie." says Jessica.

"Mom. I'm not a kid. I don't need Charlotte to babysit me." says Alison.

"That's now what I meant, Ali. I know that you're a woman." says Charlotte.

"Oh, okay. Sweet." says Alison with an adorable smile. "I understand."

"Ali, good. Your sister simply wants to help you and keep you safe." says Jessica.

"Yay! My sister is so smart, cool and powerful. She's awesome." says Alison in a childish tone.

"Mom, when are you leaving?" says Charlotte.

"After dinner." says Jessica.

"Who's making dinner tonight...?" says Alison.

"You are." says Jessica.

"Yes, mom." says Alison, even though she hate cooking and is not good at it.

"Maybe I should help you out, Ali. I'd love to." says Charlotte.

"Charlie, your sister needs to learn how to cook her own food. Soon she'll be moving out, just like you, so she has to develop some skill in the kitchen." says Jessica.

Alison head into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Are you sure Ali can cook something that's good enough to eat...?" says Charlotte.

"Yes. She's not too bad at cooking. Of course she don't have your skills, but she can cook a few things." says Jessica.

"Okay. I trust your opinion." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

70 minutes later.

"Mom, Charlie, dinner's ready." says Alison.

"Interesting to see what you've cooked for us, Alison." says Jessica.

Jessica and Charlotte follow Alison into the kitchen.

"Pasta with fried fish. Very nice." says Jessica when she sees the food that Alison has made.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison.

The 3 women sit down and starts to eat.

"Ali, this taste really good." says Charlotte. "Honestly I did not expect that."

"Thanks, Charlie. Uh...what did you expect then?" says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali. I didn't expect anything this yummy. Not to be rude, but I expected something kinda crappy."

"I sometimes play the lil' observer when mom cooks so I guess that's where I've learned a some things." says Alison.

"Oh, now I understand why you hang around when I cook." says Jessica.

"Yeah. I wanted to learn so I play the lil' observer sometimes." says Alison.

"Nice idea. You're free to do that whenever you want, sweetie." says Jessica. "It has helped, I mean this taste wonderful."

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says a happy Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, answer the phone." says Jessica.

"Hi, it's Alison."

"This is Samantha."

"Just a sec."

"Mom, it's for you." says Alison.

Alison hands the phone to Jessica.

"Jessica speakin'..."

"Hi, Jes. It's Samantha."

"Hi, Sam."

"Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure, of course."

"Nice. See ya at seven."

"Okay. Bye."

Jessica ends the phone call.

6 hours later.

"Hi, Sam. Welcome." says Jessica.

"I hope you're alone." says Samantha.

"Charlie and Ali are out with their friends tonight." says Jessica.

"That's good. Let's have a few drinks and then get cozy." says Samantha.

Unfortunately for Jessica and Samantha, Kenneth has been released and is on his way home.

Jessica and Samantha walk into the living room.

"I brought some vodka." says Samantha as she open her bag and pull out a bottle of fancy vodka.

"Nice. It's been a few years since I had some vodka. These days I either driink wine or beer." says Jessica.

"Then this will be fun for you, babe." says Samantha.

"Yeah, it will probably be pretty fun, Sam." says Jessica.

Jessica grab a couple silver drinking goblets.

Samanntha open the vodka bottle and pour some vodka into the silver goblets.

"Jes...a toast, to lesbian love!" says Samantha.

"To lesbian love!" says Jessica.

Jessica and Samantha takes a sip of vodka.

25 minutes later.

"Mmm, you're so fuckin' erotic." says Samantha.

"Yeah, you're very sexy as well." says Jessica.

Samantha and Jessica are making out in their lace underwear.

"Jessica, what the hell are you doing?" says Kenneth in anger when he enter the room and sees what is going on.

"Simply getting me some sex. Because you no longer seem to find me sexy and hot, I have to get that with someone else and Samantha here is more than happy to give me all the erotic fun I need." says Jessica with a serious confident tone.

"Are you a stupid lesbian?" says Kenneth in anger.

"No. Not that it matter to you, but I'm bisexual." says Jessica.

"You fuckin' bitch, whatever your name is, step away from my wife." says Kenneth as he pull out a gun and aim it at Samantha.

In fear, Samantha jump away from Jessica.

"Kiss your crappy life goodnight, damn lesbian freak!" says Kenneth as he fire his gun.

"I love her!" scream Jessica as she jump in front of Samantha to protect her.

The bullet hit Jessica in the right boob. She drop to the floor.

"No!" scream Samantha as she begin to cry.

At that very moment, Charlotte and Aliosn enter the room and sees their father with a gun in his hand and their mother on the floor with blood pouring from her right boob and Samantha crying.

"Dad, you fuck! That's mom, damn it." says Charlotte as she knock the gun from Kenneth's hand.

"Charlotte, now I'll kill you!" says Kenneth,

Charlotte is faster than her dad and knocks him out with a karate kick.

"Ali, get some rope. We gotta tie our freak of a dad up until the cops get here." says Charlotte.

"Right on it, sister." says Alison as she grab a long thick rope from the nearby broom-closet.

They tie their dad to a chair in the kitchen.

Charlotte call the police and Alison call for an ambulance.

4 hours later.

Jessica open her eyes. She has no ide where she is.

"Welcome back to life, Jes. I'm so happy that you're alive. Charlotte and Alison will be as well when they find out. Awesome that you're okay...we almost lost you, but thanks to Doctor Victoria Chang you survived." says Samantha who sit on a chair next to Jessica's hospital bed.

"Sam, where am I, what happened...?" says Jessica. "Lat thing I remember was Kenneth and his gun and...then it all went black."

"You're in the hospital. I have to thank you, babe. Kenneth was going to kill me with his gun, but you were so brave and strong. You took the bullet for me. That's why you're here in the hospital right now, Jes. The bullet went into your right boob, but like I said, Doctor Chang saved you from death. Everything's gonna be okay." says Samantha.

"What's gonna happen to Kenneth?" says Jessica.

"Don't worry. He'll end up in jail and he won't get out for at least 60 years. You won't have to be afraid of him anymore." says Samantha.

"Mom, you're alive." says Alison and Charlotte in joy as they enter the room.

"Ali, Charlie...come over here and hug me." says Jessica, crying some happy-tears.

"Awwww! Mommy." says Alison and Charlotte as they give Jessica a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." says Jessica.

"We were so worried, mom. We almost lost you." says Alison.

"I'm here, girls." says Jessica.

"Jessica, you were so brave. If it weren't for you, I might be dead." says Samantha.

"You really were brave, mom. You took a bullet for your girlfriend." says Charlotte.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my ." says Jessica.

"Oh, I thought we were a couple now." says Samantha in a sad tone.

"Awww! Actually so do I, but as long as I'm Kenneth's wife, you can't be my official girlfriend, Sam." says Jessica.

"Okay, mom. She's your fuck-buddy. It was still brave of you to take a bullet for her though. Truth is, the fact that she's not your official girlfriend and you still saved her, makes you even more awesome." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, mom. Usually people wouldn't take a bullet for someone who is 'only' their fuck-buddy. It's clear that you really love Samantha, otherwise you'd never taken a bullet to save her." says Alison.

"Jes, your daughters are right. By protecting me you've showed me how much you care about me. Thanks sooo much." says Samantha.

"You're welcome, Samantha. I love you and I'd do anything for you." says Jessica.

"Awwww! Thanks, Jessica." says Samantha, crying some happy-tears.

"Anytime, baby. Anytime." says Jessica.

"Jes, you're the best." says Samantha.

"Awww! Thanks, Sam." says Jessica.

5 days later.

"Mrs DiLaurentis, you're free to go home today. Just take things easy for a week or so and make sure to eat well and get plenty of sleep." says Doctor Victoria Chang.

"Thanks, doctor." says Jessica.

"Oh, you shouldn't drive for a couple days either." says Doctor Chang. "Is there anyone who can give you a ride home?"

"Sure. My daughter Alison's picking me up. I just sent her a txt-message." says Jessica.

"Wonderful. You should be glad that you have a sweet responsible daughter." says Doctor Chang. "I unfortunately lost my own daughter in a plane crash last year. I miss her every single day. She was amazing."

"I understand. What was your daughter's name?" says Jessica.

"Her name was...Melody." says Doctor Chang. "Anyways, now get dressed before your daughter gets here."

Doctor Chang leaves the room.

Jessica put on her clothes.

"Nice to be able to go home." says a happy Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly 50 minutes later, Jessica walk back into her home.

"Welcome home, mommy." says Alison.

"Thanks so much, sweetie. I'm glad to be back home in my house." says Jessica with a cute smile.

"Go up to your bedroom. Something's waitin' there." says Alison. "I'm gonna head over to Emily's."

"See you later." says Jessica.

Jessica walk upstairs to the bedroom.

She slowly open the door.

"Jes, welcome home!" says Samantha as she switch on the light in the room.

Samantha wear black lace underwear and soft romantic music comes from the small CD-player on Jessica's nightstand.

"Awww! Sam, what a wonderful surprise." says Jessica.

"I just wanted to show you how happy I am that you're alive, babe." says Samantha.

"Oh my goodness! This is more than enough. I love you." says Jessica.

"I love you too, Jes. You're so damn sexy." says Samantha in an erotic tone.

"Thanks, so are you." says Jessica. "Make love to me, please..."

"Sure, Jes D." says Samantha.

Samantha stand up and walk over to Jessica.

"My pussy is wet." says Samantha as she slowly undress Jessica.

"Mine too, Sam." says Jessica.

"Awww! That's so sweet." says Samantha.

"Yeah." says Jessica.

"Let me check how wet you are." says Samantha.

"Mmm, please do so." says Jessica.

4 hours later.

"Wow! That was one hell of a session." says a very happy Jessica.

"Of course, Jessica my love." says Samantha.

"Sam, it just hit me...now that Kenneth's in jail, I can divorce him no matter what he wants and..." begins Jessica.

"...and be free to start dating me." adds Samantha.

"Yes." says a happy Jessica.

"That would be wonderful." says Samantha, being happy too.

The next day.

"Jessica, simply sign right here, at the bottom of this document and you're 100 % single lady, free to be with who you desire." says Veronica Hastings.

"Thanks for the help. I truly appreciate it." says Jessica.

"You're my friend so it's not a problem at all." says Veronica.

"Okay." says Jessica.

2 hours later.

"Mom, did you and Mrs Hastings set you free from daddy?" says Alison.

"Yes. Here's the papers that makes me free by law to date someone else for the first time in years." says Jessica she show Alison the divorce documents.

"Awesome! Let me guess who you're gonna date...it's Samantha, right?" says Alison.

"That's true. It's Samantha." says Jessica.

"If that's what you truly want, I support it." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

4 hours later.

"Mr DiLaurentis, I'm here to inform you that you no longer have a wife." says Stefano DeMontero, the senior prison officer, as he enter Kenneth's cell.

"What...? Sluttly little Jessica killed herself huh?" says Kenneth.

"Not at all. She's divorced you." says Mr DeMontero.

"Don't I have anything to say in this matter...?" says Kenneth in anger.

"You do not, Mr DiLaurentis. You lost all such rights the moment you ended up in here." says Mr DeMontero.

The next day.

"Samantha, it's done. I'm no longer married. From this day and forward, you and I can date." says Jessica.

Jessica takes off her wedding ring and throw it into the fireplace.

The golden ring slowly starts to melt.

"Jes, this is the most wonderful day of my life. Finally I can date the woman I love so much." says a happy Samantha.

"Yeah, it's truly a very good day." says Jessica, who's happy too.

10 minutes later, Jessica's wedding ring no more than a small splash of melted gold on the bottom of the fireplace.

"Bye dark past, welcome bright future." says Jessica.

"You, me and your daughters should go out today and celebrate." says Samantha.

"I'd think it will be just you and I then. Ali is having a date with her girlfriend and Charlie is going to Ravenswood." says Jessica.

"Not a problem, Jes. We'll get more private time." says Samantha.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Jessica as she blush a bit.

"Awww! Jessica, you're so sweet." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam. You're sweet as well." says Jessica.

"I do my best to be, Jes." says Samantha.

"Couldn't ask for any more than that." says Jessica.

"Very true." says Samantha as she gives Jessica a kiss.

"Mmm, you're such an amazing kisser." whisper Jessica in a soft erotic tone.

"Thanks, so are you." moans Samantha.

"Hi, mom. Hi, Samantha." says Charlotte as she enter the room.

"Hi, Charlie." says Jessica.

"Mom, is it true what Ali told me? Are you single?" says Charlotte.

"It's very true. I divorced myself from your father. Now and in the days to come, I'm dating Samantha here." says Jessica.

"Awww! That's adorable. I totally support what you ladies have." says Charlotte.

"I'm glad you do." says Jessica.

"One question though...where's your...uh...your wedding ring?" says Charlotte.

"Melted, never to be reforged again." says Jessica as she gesture towards the melted remains of her old wedding ring.

"Perfect, mom! That's the way to kick the crappy past into the past where it belongs. I'd done the same thing." says Charlotte.

"Nice that you agree with my decision. It wasn't easy to make. Part of me felt a slight pain when I saw my ring being destroyed, but I'm sure that it was the right thing to do." says Jessica.

"You're a smart adult. I know that you will do what you feel is good." says Charlotte.

"Charlie, you're smart as well." says Jessica.

"Thanks." says Charlotte.

5 hours later, Jessica and Samantha eat a romantic dinner at the Grille.

"Sam, you're absolutely beautiful and I love you." says Jessica.

"I can say the very same about you, Jessica." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Samantha. I'm glad you feel that way." says Jessica.

"I love you, babe." says Samantha.

"Awww! You're so erotic." says Jessica with a seductive smile.

"Mmm, of course I am." whisper Samantha, all seductive.

"Yeah, babe." whisper Jessica in a sexy tone.

2 years later.

"Samantha Karen Rose, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my entire life. Every single moment with you is true magic. Please, marry me." says Jessica with a cute smile.

"Oh my gosh! Jessica Sophie DiLaurentis, you make me so happy. Of course I'll marry ya." says Samantha, crying a few happy-tears.

"Now you and I belong to each other until the end of time." says Jessica as she pull out a golden ring with single pink stone and slide it onto Samantha's finger.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life at your side, Jes." says Samantha.

"I'd say the same. Now that I've found my one true love, that's you, I'm never gonna let you go. I will hold you in the highest possible value and make sure to treasure every moment with you since they won't go on repeat." says Jessica.

The next day.

"Samantha, seems like mom has made you her woman?" says Charlotte when she happen to meet Samantha at the mall and sees the ring that Samantha wear.

"Jessica asked me to marry her...and I said 'yes'..." says Samantha.

"Wow! That's awesome. Congrats." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlotte." says Samantha.

"You're welcome. You know that I support your relationship with my mom. I think you guys are cute together." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I'm glad you think so." says Samantha.


	5. Chapter 5

"No fear. I support your love for mom all the way." says Charlotte.

"That's sweet of you." says Samantha.

"I'm a sweetie woman." says Charlotte.

"So it seems and Jessica has told me that you're a nice person so I trust you when you claim to be sweet." says Samnatha.

"Awww! Cute that you trust me." says Charlotte with an adorable smile.

"I have no reason to doubt you, Charlie." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Charlotte.

The next day.

"Mom, I heard from Charlie that you asked Samantha to marry you." says Alison.

"It's true. I did ask Sam to be my wife." says Jessica.

"Awww! That's sooo cute. Let me say congrats. I'm happy for you." says Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

"No problem, mommy!" says Alison as she gives Jessica a hug.

"Ali, you're a good daughter." says Jessica.

"I do my best to be a very nice daughter to you." says Alison.

"Perfect. I could ask for no more than your best." says Jessica.

"I promise to be nice, mommy. I'm no longer the naughty sex-crazy little bitch I used to be." says Alison.

"That's sure a pleasing thing to hear. I'm glad you're a good girl these days, sweetie." says Jessica.

"The reason I became good...or one of the reasons...was that I discovered that I could never date Emily if I was a bad girl and I wanted her so much so I decided to work hard to become a nice chick." says Alison.

"Ali, it's very nice of you to do that for the girl you love." says Jessica.

"I guess Em is important to me. I really love her a lot and she's so damn adorable and sexy." says Alison.

"I understand. Emily is to you what Samantha is to me." says Jessica.

"Adorable." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Jessica.

2 weeks later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've gathered here today for the wedding of Jessica DiLaurentis and Samantha Rose." says Father Riley.

"Jessica, you're the most wonderful beautiful lady I've ever met in my entire life. Every single moment with you is like pure Heaven and I can't imagine my time on this planet without you. I wanna be at your side in the days ahead. You're my soul mate." says Samantha.

"Samantha, since the first time we met, I've a hard time being away from you. When you're around, I feel safe, happy and strong. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my only soul mate and one true love." says Jessica.

"I hereby declare you wife and wife." says Father Riley. "You may now kiss each other."

"I love you, babe." says Samantha with a sexy smile as she pull Jessica into a hug and starts to make out with her.

 **The End.**


End file.
